When I look Into Your Eyes
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Something has happened. Something is wrong. Something is not right. She is no longer like she was back home and she remembers why she always watched her feet...
1. Chapter 1

Ah, my dedication to b-l-v-e-chan! The Next Generation cast belong to her. She's my friend from and she has her own website, smng.tk if you want to check it out. Anyway, this is the oddest cross I've written yet but here we go.

* * *

FullMetal Alchemist

Sailor Moon

"When I Look Into Your Eyes"

Deep in the bowels of Central, far from the eyes of anyone who might see them all together, a gathering of individuals that were as miss-matched as a beast sewn together, was taking place in what was left of a single roomed house. The roof was still intact but the 4th wall was missing, leaving pieces missing from the two adjacent walls and ceiling. It was pouring from the tormented, dark gray clouds that hung low above the capital, making the appearance of anyone who could get them in trouble even less of a probability.

Inside this makeshift rendezvous site, the number of occupants was 41—27 females and 14 males. 10 of the 41 were military personnel, 13 were teenagers, 9 were only children, 1 was a stay at home mother, 1 was a different race and 7 were cats. 32 humans and 5 cats stayed close to the back, close to the shadows so not to be noticed. But one human, one teenaged girl, was almost close enough to the missing wall to let rain fall on her. 2 cats sat by her and watched her with worried expressions.

"This isn't good. We need to find a way to get home." One of the soldiers, a young man with long black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes, said to the others in a low voice. "And we need to find it fast."

"Don't worry, we're working on that." Another male soldier, an older version without the ponytail, assured. Both the gold nametags read the same last name—"Shields". "In the meantime, we all have jobs and positions-roles that we have to play well. Now, I know this is hard to accept but for now, we're going to have to work together-even you 5-er, _7_ have to play your parts."

"Why the hell-" A teen boy with literal red hair and eyes was cut off by a teen boy with black hair and purple eyes with a blue tint who stepped forward, 2 cats in his arms.

"We'll do anything we can to help in order to get home." The 2nd teen boy nodded, glancing at the girl sitting like an island from everyone else. He looked at a third teen boy who had slightly longer black hair and closed eyes, leaning against a wall. "Right, Sen?"

"That's right. We all need to get home and cooperation is the only way that can happen." The 3rd boy agreed, not opening his eyes. "I'm surprised that one's stayed so quiet." He pointed at the separated girl. "Usually she'd be taking control of this situation. This is, after all, her forte."

A teen girl with wavy aqua pigtails and dark aqua eyes dropped her gaze to te ground. "Hotaru…Hotaru hasn't said anything since we arrived here…"

"Unless you count the screaming that made everyone's blood run cold, hearts stop and flesh crawl." A champagne blond with bright pea green eyes and her hair in a ponytail smirked, getting icy glares from the teens across from her.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Aya." The woman of a different race retorted coldly. Her crimson eyes and dark green hair were the reason she had herself covered up like one of the women in another country on their world. None of the people in this world were too found of this combination and her tanned skin. "Hotaru has amnesia. She didn't know that by controlling the Silver Crystal for a moment would pull Seiki from his phase into ours. Had she known that-none of you would be here."

"That is enough arguing." The older Shields male broke up the fight that was going to undoubtedly come from having the two groups of teens in the same cramped space for so long. "We don't have time for this-for _any_ of this. We need to go, to return to our homes before someone notes our absences and alerts the State. Seiki, Sen-take Hotaru home and make sure she gets some sleep and food. Without her strength and skill in this world, we won't last long."

The teen girl who had separated herself-the one called Hotaru-stood and drew the hood of her jacket over her head, putting her hands in her pockets. The two cats leapt on to her shoulders and half laid down as she went out in to the storm. Seiki and Sen pulled on their coats, tugging their hoods over their heads to keep dry and followed her into the sheets of pouring rain.

* * *

Yeah, Hotaru doesn't talk for awhile in this one...


	2. Chapter 2

"No…no, no problems getting home. She's pretty soaked but then again so are we…huh? Oh, Sen? Uh, I think he's…I think he's reading in his room…no, Hotaru didn't eat anything…yeah, she just went to bed…huh? Oh, yeah, of course I'll check on her before I go to bed…No, no problem at all. I'm glad to do it…yeah, I realized that too. I did think that was a little odd-even for her…yeah, Romulus and Remus just curled up with her…no, Pandora and Phoebe checked for me…yeah, I had better get going too. We'll see you at school tomorrow, Nikki…yeah, sure will. Good night."

Seiki hung up the phone and looked up at Sen who was leaning against the wall next to the hall chest of drawers that the phone sat upon. "You do realize that we have one of the Sailor Senshi, one of the _original_ Sailor Senshi, at our mercy and we're just going to leave her be up in that room. How far we have fallen."

"She's the Princess of my Planet _and_ the only one born who can control the Silence." Seiki told the Earth knight. "You know what happens if she were to die-nothing would exist. She is Its vessel and master. It won't go against her to enter me-we already tried that a few months ago, remember?"

Sen nodded slowly, remembering that catastrophe all too clearly. It gave him a new found respect for the power Hotaru held within her body. "Go check on her. Not even her cats have come down to get her something to eat. She is far too quiet and even for her-that isn't good."

Seiki gave the other boy a slight scowl and went to do as he was told. The two black cats following him kept even with his foot steps as he went upstairs. Down the hall to the left was a darkened section that had a slice of light coming from the door that was supposed to be closed and locked. Seiki peered into the room and saw Hotaru's back to him.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed in her underwear that was as black as the clothes she had been wearing earlier. Those very same clothes were on the floor, water pooling around them. She was hunched over a little and a towel was over her head, her hair now reaching the floor. Her hand touched her head and pulled away, strands intertwining her long, slender and pale fingers. Her two cats were curled up on her pillow.

_//"I'm losing my hair again…it's almost as bad as last time."\\ _Hotaru said to her cats in a soft, solemn voice. She was speaking pure Saturian. //_"I need more crystals…my power can barely sustain my body like this…but this place…this place doesn't have them…" \\_

_//"You'll have to find a substitute energy source, Unleasher."\\ _One of her cats, the one with the white body but black legs, tail, ears and forehead diamond, responded in the same language. His red eyes stayed on her slightly shaking hand. //_"Can you sense anything that'll do for now?" \\_

_//"…There are people like me here-not quite alive, not quite dead…"\\ _Hotaru answered gripping her strands of hair. _//"…Romulus, Remus…I need whatever has changed them into…into what she had become…but until then…until then, I'll need to conserve power. Romulus, get me that knife I was given by that weird man." \\_

The 2nd cat, black body with white legs, tail, ears and forehead diamond, rose to its feet and leapt onto the desk in the room. It picked up the switch blade on the desktop in its mouth and then returned to Hotaru. It dropped the blade into her hand and she flipped the blade open. With her other hand, Hotaru removed the towel from her head and gripped a handful of black locks.

_No! Don't cut your hair! You're a Princess and a true princess has long hair!_ Seiki mentally pleaded, biting the edge of his lower lip. With a glint of the sharp blade in the lightless room, damp hair fell to the floor. Hotaru did this again and again until her hair was short but semi spiky. She cut the hair around the back of her head and sides even shorter, making her look a little like a boy. Hotaru ran a hand through her now shorter hair.

_//"That ought to help with conservation, somewhat…it's almost as short as it was when I became a Chimera."\\ _Hotaru replied, flipping the blade closed. _//"But I need to find a new source of power. My Sailor powers are dwindling and soon I'll be as powerless as the others. I cannot allow that to happen. I am the most feared warrior in the universes. I will not allow myself to become a pathetic Terran. I am a Chimera Warrior and I shall not be thrown into this world without the power to be feared." \\_

Romulus's blue eyes softened with worry. Remus's eyes hardened, knowing what it would take. _//"That man who gave you the bag said that all you had to do was copy the design on to your hands with that shard in the bottle and you wouldn't ever be powerless. That little book has to be what attacks you will gain." \\_

_//"That's right, he did provide these items for my use."\\ _She reached into the black bag at her feet and pulled out a small bottle and a piece of folded paper. She unfolded the paper in her lap and uncorked the bottle, dropping a large shard into her palm. From what Seiki could see, the shard looked more like a guitar pick with a sharpened point than something simply broken off of a rock. _//"Now, this pattern goes on the left palm…"\\ _The point cut into Hotaru's hand and whatever she was drawing was bringing blood to the surface. She worked unflinchingly and let the blood tun down her forearm. Switching hands, Seiki watched her carve something into the palm of her right hand next. _//"I've finished both designs and the instructions say 'swallow the shard then put hands together and put hands over heart'. Sounds simple enough." \\_

Hotaru held up the shard to get a good look at it. Seiki saw the tip had dulled down. She put it in her mouth and swallowed and put her hands together, having the bloody palms squish together. When she put her hands over her heart, a light filled the room, making Seiki, his 2 cats and Hotaru's two cats shield their eyes to preserve their sense of sight.

Her old tattoos burned into her skin, showing who she truly was. Red jewels appeared as studs, dangles and disks in her ears, wrists, neck, waist and ankles. Jewels dotted around her eyes and her forehead as red designs of her planet seeped to the surface and decorated her skin around her bellybutton, back, face and other limbs. Her hair on the sides and back was cut even shorter and the spikes at the top of her head lengthened a bit before long whisps drooped into her eyes.

Hotaru opened her eyes slowly and glanced at the cracked door, seeing Seiki on his back. With a smirk, the door slammed in the Saturian boy's face and the lock clicked in to place.

* * *

Okay, she only speaks in Saturian and to Romulus and Remus. That means somethings wrong with her, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, there's something wrong with 'Taru-chan...

Hotaru: when ISN'T there?

Kaz: How true.

Hotaru: You know, most people think you look 12.

Kaz: -pushes glasses higher up on nose- yeah, i know. I'm about 18 and I'm usually in a short tank top and cargo pants with flipflops.

* * *

Brigadier General Roy Mustang looked at the young woman in front of his desk with an unpleased expression. This sandy blond-the Hurricane Alchemist, Major Haruka Ten'oh-had just delivered some very disturbing news: Scar was back in town and 4 more State Alchemists had to be buried with honors.

"This doesn't help Central one bit, Major." Mustang told Haruka as she stood in attention, like a proper soldier. "However, if you and the Whirlpool Alchemist, Lieutenant Major Michiru Kaioh, can hold him down for a little while but not getting killed yourselves, we could finally catch Scar and put this bastard on trial for his crimes."

"Sir, permission to speak freely." The Major received a nod to continue. "There's a possibility that a Ward of the Military has gone missing from South Central, sir. One of the black haired, amethyst-eyed teenagers."

"Oh, which one? The boy or the girl?" Roy asked, his attention captured.

"The girl, sir."

Mustang remembered that girl's file all too well. "So, Ms. Hotaru Tomoe ran away from home? No, not like such a dedicated young lady to do that. It's either she got lost, being from the Western coastline or something happened at the DuPaunt Manor where she and those other two boys are living. What do the boys say, Hurricane-from on Alchemist to another?"

"Honestly, sir-we just sent Archer and Strong Arm down there to investigate." Haruka told him with a sigh. "My son and 2 daughters have grown attached to these kids, sir. With one of them missing, I'll be hearing it until the sun dies."

Roy thought about what he had read in the girl's file. She was an only child, an orphan after an explosion that claimed her father's life, and had an unusual way to try the patience of a saint-she kept so quiet that she had beaten the dead by decimals. Hotaru had long hair she kept out of her way and eyes that reflected as much pain as she would allow as her own. He had seen her on the observation side of two way glass while she was in a chair, hand cuffed behind her back. It was procedure for those who traveled alone and came to see a soldier. She had merely sat there, her legs crossed when Mustang was fully aware she could've escaped at anytime. She puzzled him greatly.

When he looked into her eyes through the two way glass, Roy had seen nothing. She wouldn't look at him, resembling Maez when he knew something no one else did and it wasn't a good something to know. Maez got a kick out of it that night at the bar when Roy told him.

"Get a hold of Brigadier General Hughes. Inform him on what's going on. We might need to alert the Elric Brothers of the situation as well." The Flame ordered. "And have Whirlpool compile a list of personnel that we could use to track her down." Haruka saluted and headed for the door as a thought ran through his mind. "Major, do you understand what Ms. Tomoe says most of the time?"

"Usually, sir, but she hasn't been talking." Haruka answered with a nod.

"Then what does 'Netar kellth manarus gaovus losdavaris kalmanirei' mean?"

* * *

Hughes: I'm alive in this one?

Kazuma: Yeah, promised Genma I'd put ya in here.

Hughes: -hugs the ninja- you're the best!

Kazuma: -scared- SASUKE!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, yeah-I forgot:

_//"Saturian"\\_

* * *

Hooded and clad in black, rain still didn't blur the traveler from Scar who stood in the shadows of the slums of South Central. He was getting wet as well as this traveler but at least his hands weren't bandaged and had their wounds bleeding through…By Ishballa-what a cruel thing to think. How could he be so cruel to someone who was obviously on the run like him? And…and why was his arm beginning to throb?

The traveler stopped and looked at his palms before curling them into tight fists. It made the blood seep farther along the bandages. Scar stepped out of the shadows, getting the traveler's attention. He spun, drawing a switch blade knife, as his hood fell back. He was a she with short black hair and devastating amethyst eyes. And she looked like she was going through hell.

"Come with me, girl. I'll take you to a safe place." Scar's voice made her look up from his right arm and into his eyes. Her heart leapt into her throat as her eyes froze wide with fear. She stepped back and then ran away as he took a step forward. "Now, what the hell was her problem?"

0-0-0-0

Hotaru had seen those red eyes and terror flashed through her mind. She had to run away from that man and those red eyes. Romulus and Remus were probably going to claw her eyes out for running but she wasn't going to go with him-not after the stuff she had done.

She jumped for no reason and found herself above the roofs of the buildings she was running passed moments earlier. Hotaru landed on a sloped roof and slid down to the edge before leaping again, going to the next rooftop. This was far easier than running on the streets.

Catching a ledge after a misestimated leap, Hotaru stopped with a jerk and hit the wall of the building behind her, crashing her side into the bricks. The pain shot through her, making her let go of the ledge and tried to land on her feet but she landed on a sloped surface and fell onto her shoulder. Pain echoed through her body as she pushed herself to her booted feet. This wasn't the most pain she had been in but it was currently the only thing besides her memories that was keeping her moving, letting her know she was still alive.

Her pain was ebbing away as she kept moving, running once again. With another leap, she was once again up in the rooftops. Hotaru missed the flat roofs of Tokyo. Of course, misjudging was still a problem but at least the rain never made them slick. What was she thinking? She…she was-is a mighty Chimera Warrior! Yeah…a Chimera that…

"You know, you're the first human to be able to do the things we can do." A voice was at the same level as her but it was smooth and mocking. Hotaru felt insulted. She, human? Ha!

_If you're trying to pick me up, try to use lines that aren't insults._ Hotaru crouched and leapt, leaving that person behind. Shit-no high roofs anymore and at the speed she was moving at-she'd go through the roof.

A strong arm encircled her waist and stopped her before she fully was away from the ledge. "Would you be more careful? Surviving another fall isn't humanly possible."

_Then it's a good thing I'm a Chimera._ Hotaru's nails lengthened, cutting the bandages that covered them. With a swipe of that one hand, blood spurted out of the wound and Hotaru dropped to the craggy bricks below. This section was farther down than the rest of the slums, meaning those lower rooftops were downhill. Shit-_another_ infant mistake. Living on Earth had really screwed her up good.

Hotaru landed feet first but her knees buckled and she was sent tumbling. Yep, her cats were going to kill her but it didn't matter. As long as she was far from that other…_thing_ then she'd be fine. The tumbling landed Hotaru on her stomach rather harshly, letting her nose to bleed and her body to have breaks, cuts and bruising. She tried to push herself up but she needed to mend a bit first. No…no time for mending, not right now. That other might be trying to make it down to her. Hotaru bit back the pain and pushed herself onto her feet.

Her steps were heavy and wounded as she staggered away, determined to continue on her path. She staggered to the only place that would let her forget again. Hotaru didn't want to remember everything she had done. She just wanted to forget again, forget all the sins she had committed.

As if by some ironic twist of fate or irony, an old, small chapel lay at the end of the road she was hurrying along with her grievous injuries. Hotaru pushed on the heavy wooden doors and staggered in. It was quiet and peaceful inside but it was also deserted. Just her luck. Alone as usual. Well, at least she was able to heal here for a while. No one would notice her if she climbed up into the rafters.

Hotaru closed the doors behind her, dropping her bag on a pew and crouched on her wounded legs. She leapt upward and caught the edge of the rafter with her good hand. Unfortunately, her wounded body was also weak. Her grip gave and she crashed hard into the stone floor.

_Oh, God…_ She groaned. Her cats peeked out of her bag and looked at her.

_//"Princess! Are you alright?"\\ _Remus asked as Hotaru pushed herself up off her back.

_//"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just knocked the wind out of my lungs. It's a good thing Saturians reserve air in lung pockets."\\_ Hotaru stood but collapsed to her knees. _//"I need a safe place to mend but I can't reach the rafters." \\_

"Hello?" A voice called out as the doors opened with a creak. Hotaru bit back the pain as she grabbed her bag while she stood and bolted for the back of the chapel. "Hey-you there! Wait! I said 'Wait'! I'm a State Alchemist!"

Hotaru's body screamed for relief that she denied it as she went to the backside door. With a hard sidekick that did more damage to her leg, Hotaru kicked the door out into the rain and she ran back into the storm. The footfalls of the State Alchemist running followed her out into the rain and they didn't stop at the shelter of the dry chapel.

"Al! Stop her! Don't let her get away!" The Alchemist called ahead of her.

_Huh? Al? Who's Al?_ Hotaru glanced back but that proved to be her undoing. She crashed into someone and was sent tumbling into the ground.

"Hold her down!" The Alchemist ordered and Hotaru felt someone grab her injured arms, pulling them back. The pain seared through her nerves.

_//"Let me go-dammit!"\\_ Hotaru snapped, not caring that they'd hear her native language and give her a reason to die. Let her die. Let her face her demons in hell where she belonged.

* * *

Uh, yeah-Saturians aren't very well liked by lots of systems so Hotaru has to be careful. But when she no longer cares... 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 2 of the other chapter. You'll find out that there's only so much you can know and learn in the moments you meet someone.

* * *

Alphonse looked at Edward as the younger brother kept her arms behind her back. Ed was panting but he was as clueless as his baby brother.

"What…the hell?" Ed asked, catching his breath. "What did she say?"

"I don't know, Brother." Al slipped and landed on her lower back. The girl cursed at the blue coated Elric brother in that weird language she had spat out earlier. "I'm sorry! I slipped! I didn't mean to fall on you! Really I didn't mean to!"

The girl swore at Alphonse again, using her first phrase again. The blond brothers had no clue what she was saying.

"Look, if you want to talk to us, use English. We can't understand you, you got that?" Ed told her, hands on his hips. The girl bit the edge of her lower lip.

"…C-ca…can…can't…" She stammered, taking both boys by surprise. "…Can't…u-u…use…E…E-Eng…"

"English? Are you trying to say 'English'?" Al asked getting a venomous nod. "But you just said 'can't' and 'use' and you almost said 'English'."

"…A-al…almo…almost…" She growled in fragments.

"You're mimicking what we've said. That's what you're doing, right? It's the only thing you can do?" Edward inquired curiously.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "…Mi-mim…mimic-mimicking…ri-rig…right…"

"Wow, that's up there in weirdness." Ed whistled. "It's going to get interesting, huh, Al?"

"…Ge-get…up…Get up!" She shot at them angrily. "Al…you…get up!"

Alphonse and Edward blinked at each other then at her. She had used little phrases in English. Then Al registered what she had said.

"Oh, oops! Sorry!" He scrambled off her back and she struggled to get off her stomach. "Uh, do you need help, miss?"

"…He…help…right…" She mumbled, trying to form the words in her mouth. Edward and Alphonse each took an arm to help her to her feet. She hissed as they touched her.

"You're pretty banged up." Edward observed. "We should get you back to Central HQ to get treated."

"…D-don't n-n-need t-treat…treated, Al br…broth-brother…" She growled at the Elric brothers, limping away. Edward's arm shot out and caught her upper arm. She shot him an icy look filled with venom and unhappy meanings.

"Edward. My name is Edward Elric. And Al is Alphonse Elric." Ed said with a gentle smile. He couldn't let this girl go looking like she did. She'd be easy-pickings for the Homunculi that were running around. He wanted to help her. No-he _needed_ to help her. "Let us help you-_please._ You'll do more damage to your body if something isn't done soon."

"Da…dama…damage i…is d…don…done." She pieced together with effort. "I don't need you."

"Ed, she said 'I don't need you' perfectly!" Al beamed, taking the girl by surprise. She looked at Alphonse like she didn't expect him to be excited about something as trivial as the spoken word-especially when _she_ had been the one talking.

Her weird language came back like it was her native tongue. Edward figured it was and he was listening very hard to what she was saying. If she was mimicking them, then that meant she understood what they were saying but it was hard to stay in English for her so she had gone back to something much more comfortable. And right now she was half ranting at them. Al glanced at his brother, seeing Ed's determined face. After a little while Ed thought he'd try to say something in her tongue.

_//"W-what y…you na…name?"\_ Ed knew it was choppy and he probably said the wrong thing but he had to try. But she wasn't insulted. No, she was surprised that Ed had tried to ask something in her native language. Two cats popped out of the bag on her back and peeked over her shoulders. She asked her cats something.

Alphonse was about to tell her that cats couldn't talk but then the white and black cat with red eyes actually spoke back. He noted Ed was listening intently to the conversation again and he suddenly got an idea. Fishing chalk out of his pocket, Al ran to a piece of wall that had an awning over it and wrote something on the stone in white chalk.

"Brother! Bring her over here!" Al called over to them. Edward had no idea what Al was planning but it didn't matter. The girl was about to move but Ed cut her off and bent his knees, his back to her.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you." Edward offered. She asked something that the older brother thought was "are you sure?" and Ed nodded with a smile. She got on his back and he was shocked at how little she weighed. "Wow, you're pretty light. You weigh about the same as both of my Automail limbs. Now, let's go see what Al's got going on over there."

Doing a simple jog over to his brother, Ed soon saw what Alphonse had down. In rows, Alphonse had written the alphabet 6 times, 1 upper case and 5 lower case. Ed gently slid her off his back and on to her feet. "I figured that you were mimicking us because you could understand us. So I thought that if you could understand us then you could probably read and hopefully write." The younger blonde held out the chalk to her. "Do you want to try?"

The girl nodded and slowly took the chalk, looking at the wall at little confused.

0-0-0-0-0

What was going on? She could understand Edward and Alphonse just fine but she couldn't read what Alphonse had done on the wall six times. So six rows of 26 letters and none in the same row were the same…wait, these symbols were the English Alphabet! They had to be the alphabet and that meant she didn't need to read it to count out the Romanji that mad up her first name.

_//"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…"\ _Hotaru circled the eighth symbol in the top line and put a line through the symbols before and after the circle. _Okay, theoretically, that's "H"…now on to the other rows._ Hotaru counted to 15 in the 2nd row before circling it. In the third row, she went to 20, circled it and circled the 1st symbol in the fourth row. In rows 5 and 6, the 18th and 21st symbols were circled neatly. _//"There, I'm done and I hope I reasoned this right." \_

"H-O-T-A-R-U…" Edward read back. "Let's try something. This looks kind of like Teacher's name, so the 'H' and the 'O' go together…the 'T' and the 'A'…then the 'R' and 'U'. Okay, we have Ho-ta-ru." Ed hit his forehead. "Duh! Your name's 'Hotaru'!"

"Right." Hotaru nodded once and suddenly wished she hadn't. It felt like she had hit a gong with her brain. Every nerve was in pain. She put her hand on the wall and erased a few of the letters she didn't need, smearing blood that had seeped from her bandages. With the chalk, she drew the symbol for Saturn. It looked like "chi" in the hiragana with an underscore. She ticked out the symbols in this order of the rows just to make sure they understood: 19, 1, 20, 21, 18 and 14.

"S-A-T-U-R-N…oh, Saturn. That's the signature for te planet Saturn." Alphonse smiled, showing her he understood. Hotaru put her hand to her chest.

_//"I'm from Saturn. That's my home."\_ Hotaru told them, before she remembered that they didn't know what she was saying. _//"I'm such an idiot. You have no idea what I'm saying and I'm acting like you're Sen or Seiki." \_

_//"N-no idi-idiot. Ha…have a…an i…idea."\ _Edward tried again. Hotaru knew that this time she wasn't just hearing things. Edward Elric had actually spoken Saturian! Whoa. That was kind of humbling…shit.

"W-wow, Ed-Edwa…Edwa…" She couldn't say his name. It was too hard to get her tongue to use the Terran 'Rs' and 'Ds' right after each other.

"It's okay. You can just call me 'Ed'. Just about everyone we know does." Edward assured her. "But I actually said something right? What did I say?" Hotaru couldn't mimic what they hadn't said. That was another a glitch to her speech programming. She signed that little fact to them. Sign language was something she had learned when she lost her voice and ability to hear a few years back and, like everything else her body learned, it stuck with her. "That's kind of a downside, ain't it? So, did I tell you off or did I agree?"

_//"You told me off."\ _Hotaru answered with a misstep and she fell to the ground. _//"Oh, shit! I haven't rested enough to mend! Damn…at this rate I'll need to sleep to mend all of these injuries."\ _

"Need help up, Hotaru?" Edward offered her a hand up. She looked up into the boys' eyes-something she had been avoiding since she arrived on this weird world-and saw things in their eyes that were just terrible reminders.

Hotaru hit Ed's hand away and forced herself to her feet. Her animal DNA kicked in and she bolted far from them. She couldn't stay with them-not when they had eyes like that.

* * *

Yeah, Hotaru doesn't look in people's eyes over here. There's sort of a story behind that. It'll come up later. and Yes, Al is wearing a blue coat and he is human. 


	6. Chapter 6

Something she saw sent her running again...

* * *

"Hotaru is one of the wards of the Military. You found her, befriended her and helped her. But then you let her get away. In her aggravated condition, you boys made the best judgement. I'm glad you took these photos, Alphonse. These will be a great deal of help finding her."

"General Mustang?" Alphonse looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. "I…I can almost understand her. The language she uses is her native language. She can only mimic our words and I was mimicking her but I can understand a little of it." Edward clenched his Automail hand. "She has been avoiding our eyes since we met her and well, when she looked into our eyes, she panicked, like she saw something terrifying."

Mustang looked at Edward in surprise. "Did you say that you can understand what she says?"

"I can but it's pretty choppy. What of it?"

"I have recordings from her interrogation. I need you to listen to the only thing she says." The Alchemic general replied. "Can I get you to do this willingly or do I have to order you?"

"No, no-I'll do it." Edward said, pretty okay with listening to the interview. He had to know what she said.

0-0-0

_"What is your nationality? What is your name? What is your birthday?"_

_"Any progress, Captain?"_

_"No, Colonel Archer."_

_"Alright. Let her stew in here for a little while." (door opens, people leave, door closes and after moments of silence...)_

_"…Netar kellth manarus gaovus losdavaris kalmanirei…"_

_**SCREEE!**_

_"…Netar kellth manarus gaovus losdavaris kalmanirei…"_

_**SCREEE!**_

_"…Netar kellth manarus gaovus losdavaris kalmanirei…"_

"Brother, you've been listening to that same line over and over for the passed 3 hours." Alphonse said, setting a cup of coffee by Edward's tape player. Ed moved the headphones off his ears and sighed. There, in front of him, was a piece of paper where he had written what Hotaru had said and his translation. "Maybe you should take a break."

"I can't, Al. I wish I could but I can't. Especially after you took this picture of when her hand touched the wall. It's a transmutation circle. Hotaru must've been tortured and someone carved this into her palm." Ed picked up the image of a bloody and blotchy circle. "And since she had both hands bandaged, whoever did the one palm did the other. We have to find out what she's saying so we can help her. It just might by the clue we need."

"I'll go get you something to eat." Al smiled, knowing his brother's big heart wasn't going to let him back down. Ed put his headphones back on and returned to listening intently.

_**SCREEE!**_

_"…Netar kellth manarus gaovus losdavaris kalmanirei…"_

_**SCREEE!**_

_"…Netar kellth manarus gaovus losdavaris kalmanirei…"_

_**SCREEE!**_

_"…Netar kellth manarus gaovus losdavaris kalmanirei…"_

_**SCREEE!**_

_"…Netar kellth manarus gaovus losdavaris kalmanirei…"_

_**SCREEE!**_

_"…When kellth look gaovus losdavaris eyes…"_

_**SCREEE!**_

_"…When I look gaovus losdavaris eyes…"_

_Wait-what? What is she saying? Maybe if I play it one more time…_

_"…When I look into your eyes…"_

That was it. He had to tell Mustang. Edward pulled his headphones off and he ran from the barracks with the tape in hand. When he came into the Flame's office so suddenly, Mustang didn't have time to react.

" 'When I look into your eyes'. That's what she's been saying. She sees something in our eyes and that's why she never looks anyone in the eye or why she freaked when she locked gazes with Al and I. She sees something that disturbs her when she makes eye contact and whatever it is, it makes her panic." Edward came to Mustang's desk and showed him the translation notes. "Now the entire language has millions of meanings in just one word but it all depends on the way the words are put together with the way the energy from the speaker's body flows to the listener. It's like there, their, and they're or to, too and two. It just depends."

"So, Miss Tomoe has been saying 'when I look into your eyes' as what, a warning?" Roy looked up at Ed then at Hughes who was on his other side.

"It would make sense." Hughes elaborated at the unsure looks he received. "She took down over 20 fully trained Special Operations soldiers on her own and none of them were harmed. She simply used pressure points and dislocations in order to disable all of the soldiers that were sent to intercept her. It took-it took Hoenhiem of Light to calm her down. Edward, he was there. He did something. She collapsed into his arms, crying. According to my men, he tied something over her eyes and carried her to a truck that brought all of the new arrivals to Central." Hughes pulled the pictures from inside his jacket and showed them to the 2 Alchemist. Hoenhiem was in every picture with a longhaired Hotaru who obviously didn't have any clothes on. He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders and then tied a cloth over her eyes. He scooped her up and carried her towards the photographer. The two cats were following, winding around Hoenhiem's feet. "He gave her to the soldiers and handed them a bag for her use as her own. When she got brought here, she was given clothing and she was brought into the interrogation room, grilled for hours and only said that one thing when she was alone."

* * *

Hughes: I AM in this story and I'm alive! Yay!

Kazuma/Hotaru: (O.o);;;;

Sasuke: Orochimaru shouldn't've ressurcted him... ;

Edward: It's all Kazuma's fault.

Kazuma: (reeeeeally mad now) Okay-you're gonna pay for that (writes something down really fast and beads appear on Ed's neck) OSUWARI, EDO-BAKAYURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-CRASH!-


End file.
